


Eggnog and Mistletoe

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Background Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Eggnog, Fluff, Implied Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler - Freeform, Implied Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, The characters mentioned make brief appearances, The ones that weren't are there but not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: The Overwatch team decided to throw a Christmas party and give everyone the day off. Shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post this on Christmas eve but then I realized I'd have too much going on to do so. Also, think of this as my apology for not participating in the mchanzo Christmas week because even though I wanted to, I have other works to focus on.
> 
> And a shout-out to Stelera who helped me come up with the idea for this oneshot. Also makes fantastic stories, so check them out (but chances are you already have).

A party was going to take place within the recreation room of the watchpoint. Every present member was looking forward to a day of relaxation and a chance to do whatever they wanted for one night (so long as they didn't get too out of hand). It was close to Christmas, and Winston thought that the agents could use a day off with how many hectic missions they had been taking part in recently (despite the fact that some of the agents didn't even celebrate Christmas, it was enough of an excuse to relax and wind down a little). They had all pitched in with the preparations, some decorating the room while others bought supplies and items pertaining to food and drinks (they would forego buying gifts since there was a budget, and using money they couldn't afford to spend would have been disastrous). Two weeks were spent putting everything together, and by the time Christmas came, the recreation room was covered in red and green colored items such as wreaths, banners, and a few blinking lights. Even a tree, small as it was, had been placed in the corner and covered in gold tinsel with a small, silver star on the top. Two tables had been pushed against the far wall, a sort of banquet set up on top of it that was made up of various snacks and finger foods. A temporary bar had been set up for McCree who dubbed himself the official bartender and connoisseur of alcoholic holiday beverages.

 

Everyone piled into the room, a few dressed in sweaters with outrageous designs, and almost all of them were looking to see what McCree had in store for them concerning drinks. They were at the bar within minutes, the cowboy already mixing together different alcohols and other liquids as he wore his own Christmas sweater (gifted to him by Ana who had made it herself with his normal outfit worked into the design). Some of the agents laughed when they saw it (Hanzo only being able to scoff and smile), but he wasn't the only one wearing a sweater, so they they let it be.

 

McCree actually liked the piece of clothing, mainly because of the soft fabric that thankfully wasn't itchy or too heavy that he couldn't breathe. The overall color was red, the same yellow lines that were on his serape twisting along his arms. The words ‘High Noon’ were stitched onto the front in bold, green letters with a Stetson and a gun placed just under them.

 

McCree was sure he was going to wear it every Christmas from now on. He was just sad that Hanzo had refused to let Ana make one for him because if there was anything he wanted to see, it was the archer in a themed sweater of his own (but he had a feeling that the old sniper made one anyway, she just hadn't given it to him yet). Hell, even Genji was wearing one, a bright green sweater with a dragon coiling up from the bottom, all the way around his back and up to his chest. As a bonus, Ana added in a yellow colored cotton ball to act as one of Zenyatta's orbs, placed perfectly in the dragon's mouth to make it look like the creature was carrying it (and she did the same for the monk, making him a white colored sweater with the same yellow cotton balls floating around what appeared to be Genji's sword).

 

McCree kind of wished Hanzo would have wanted to do something along the lines of Genji's and Zenyatta's sweaters (even if there would be jokes of couples wearing the other's trademark), but that sadly didn't happen. For now though, the gunslinger was going to focus on the drinks, taking orders and making a few of his own concoctions that he had used to make during his years with the original Overwatch (and sometimes even Deadlock on occasion). Some of the members were weary to try what he created, but McCree tried to reassure them with both words and some sips of his own. It worked for the most part, and everyone who was skeptical at first took to the strange mixes. It wasn't until the man placed a carton of eggnog onto the counter did everyone really get suspicious. Angela was the first to confront him.

 

“Are you sure you should be using that considering what happened last time?” Some of the others standing around the bar looked at her in concern, Hanzo being the only one to question what she meant.

 

“What exactly happened the last time he used it?” Angela seemed as if she was going to tell him, but Jack coming up from behind them and slamming his now empty glass onto the wood stopped any words from being spoken. He looked at them with a hard stare (now visible with the lack of his mask) before looking towards McCree who could only warily grin.

 

“It's not something that needs to be brought up again. Ever.” The cowboy quickly refilled the old soldier's glass just so he could get the man to leave as soon as possible, feeling relief when Jack walked away with a now full glass. The others who didn't know the story were now more curious than ever, but they knew better than to try and pry to hear the story after Jack's intervention.

 

The party was tame for the most part, no one trying to get piss drunk and just talking normally amongst each other with a few members standing off to the sides. The younger agents spent most of the time playing games while the older members spoke to each other about random topics. Hanzo chose to stay by the bar for most of the party, only opting to converse whenever someone directly spoke to and engaged him. McCree kept him talking for the most part, starting up conversations about small or insignificant things that he knew the assassin would find either endearing or irritating. Still taking care of the drinks, McCree grabbed the eggnog again and poured it into a glass already half full of peppermint schnapps. Mixing them together, he took a swig and smiled at the satisfying taste. Hanzo just watched him with a somewhat disgusted expression.

 

“How can you drink that?” McCree shrugs and sets the glass down in front of the other man with a grin gracing his face.

 

“Try it and see for yerself.” Hanzo looked at him as if he had gone insane, shaking his head as he took a sip of the wine McCree had poured for him earlier.

 

“Absolutely not.” The cowboy rolled his eyes and he pushed the drink closer to the elder Shimada.

 

“One little sip ain't gonna kill ya.” Hanzo's eyes only narrowed even more.

 

“Somehow I doubt that is true.” Despite his words, Hanzo still grabbed the drink after setting the other one down, McCree grinning as the other man took a sip. He waited patiently for the archer’s reaction that came only seconds later, trying desperately to hold back laughter at the almost insulted look Hanzo now wore. The glass was harshly slammed onto the counter of the bar, a hand now placed over the older man's mouth as he grimaced behind it. The concoction had tasted like nothing he had ever drank before. The drink was nearly thick in texture with a variety of flavors that Hanzo didn't think belonged together. Spicy, sweet, and cool all in one.

 

“That is absolutely revolting. How can anyone drink that?” McCree shrugs again and takes his own sip, still trying not to laugh at the look of disgust that gets sent his way.

 

“Guess it's just an acquired taste.” Hanzo snorts in reply and tries to down the rest of his wine just so he can get the taste of whatever death drink McCree made out of his mouth. He refuses any other drinks McCree offers him, scrunching his nose whenever someone else takes the offered mixture (some even _liking_ the abominations, much to his surprise). When everyone has had their fill of alcohol and made sure they wouldn't end up drunk by the end of the night, McCree relieves himself of the job of being bartender in favor of sticking next to Hanzo for the remainder of the party. They talk with each other for the most part, occasionally enjoying just listening to the different sounds around them as they watch the other members have fun.

 

Both are so focused on what's in front of them that when people start pointing their way and sending them eager looks, they're caught off guard and begin trying to search for the source of everyone's sudden amusement. It's only when McCree looks above them to where everyone else is pointing does he realize why they're suddenly acting the way they are.

 

Mei’s drone, Snowball, is hovering above them with a piece of mistletoe attached to a string that's tied around the body of the small robot. When it notices McCree looking at it, the drone does its version of smiling that just receives a questioning stare in return. The gunslinger looks at Mei herself who is already looking their way and smiling innocently as she sips at her drink. She manages to discreetly point at Lena standing on the other side of the room (the girl looking ready to laugh at any moment thanks to the wide grin plastered on her lips), trying to explain that it wasn't her idea. When McCree looks back at Hanzo, the man has also found the drone and is staring at it with a prominent scowl. Looking back at everyone who is still eagerly waiting, he shakes his head and takes another sip of his drink.

 

“How childish.” It isn't as harsh as McCree was expecting considering the look Hanzo was giving Snowball earlier, and he just laughs as his hand rubs soothing circles on the archer’s right shoulder

 

“They act like they ain't ever seen us kiss before.” Hanzo hums next to him, taking another sip of his wine before his right hand is grabbing a fistful of McCree's sweater. The cowboy doesn't have much time to react as he's pulled down so Hanzo can reach his lips and lock their mouths together, but he doesn't complain. Though sudden, McCree welcomes the contact all the same and ignores the cheers and whistling from the other agents. When they part, Snowball has already moved onto the next couple (Fareeha and Angela who look like they might die from embarrassment with all the people urging them), so the two men go back to their quiet talks and silent chaperoning. McCree takes it in, the many teammates and the man standing beside him, and after some thinking, he lowers his head just enough so he can kiss Hanzo on his temple. The assassin looks at him with a raised brow, but otherwise doesn't comment as McCree looks at him with a small but soft smile.

 

“Merry Christmas darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know McCree's sweater I described in this story isn't the one he got in the game, but I had already written this before I found out and was too lazy to fix it. Sue me.
> 
> And yes, Ana still gave Hanzo a sweater just to spite him. It was a blue dragon wearing McCree's hat.


End file.
